in the morning
by cymrudragon
Summary: Obviously had to write a post 'Dalek' story. What happens after their closest brush with death yet


Authors note. Obviously I do not own anything. It all belongs to the BBC. If I did own it Christopher Eccleston would be locked up in my basement and would be Doctor Who forever.

This is my first ever fanfic so please review it to tell me if its terrible.

Rose leant on the doorway, staring at the hunched form of the doctor. He was shaking on the edge of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't move when she entered the room, didn't move when she stood in front of him, her eyes round with worry. She knelt down in front of him, and reached out a hand gingerly, placing it on his shoulder. The doctor looked up from his shelter and placed his feet on the floor. Rose leant into him and wrapped her arms around his still shaking body. She felt him wince and pulled away from him with concern. She looked into his tear stained face and found pain. 'What is it' she asked him softly. 'Nothing' he replied tiredly. Rose's inquisitive fingers found the edge of his shirt and she gently pulled it up a couple of inches, revealing his bruised and torn torso. She inhaled sharply and stood up. 'How?' she started, 'Back at the lab, they found out I was alien.' Rose's mind flashed through the horrible things they could have done to him, quickly she pushed these thoughts out of her mind. 'Take your shirt off' she ordered as she walked away, and sensing the smile that appeared on the Doctors face she added 'Oh please'

She returned in a few minutes pouring a bluish liquid into her hands. The Doctor watched her as she gracefully moved across the room, her face fully concentrated on the task. She walked over to him and reached out her hands, he started to lean away from her but the look on her face stilled him. 'Trust me, I don't spend all my time in this bloody ship risking my life. I've found out a few tricks.' With that she gently touched his stomach, the liquid was cool and he tensed instinctively. Slowly her fingers began to move, caressing the battered skin with a reverence he found fascinating. He looked at her face, she was biting her lip as she focused on the job in hand. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensation of her fingers exploring, touching and caressing his skin. Not wanting to get carried away he caught her hands and with the other, reached for her face. He gently pulled her up until their eyes met.

'Were you scared?' he inquired, 'When?' she replied, although her eyes gave her away, she knew what he meant, she always did. 'When I left you with that thing, when I killed you' With that she looked up sharply, 'I was terrified but it wasn't your fault, you did the right thing, and it all turned out alright I'm here.'

'I shouldn't have left you, I was so scared, I thought that I'd never see you again and I couldn't…couldn't live with killing you.' He paused and Rose placed her hand on top of his that was still gently smoothing her face. She clasped it between the both of hers and brought it to her lips. She looked imploringly into his eyes as she kissed his hands. She needed him to understand. 'You made the right choice, if you have to make it again, promise me that you'll do it. That you'll risk me to save others. Promise me'

'I can't I can't. I can't do it again.' The tears had started to fall down his cheeks again. Rose lifted a hand and wiped one away. 'Promise me' she leant in closer to him 'No I can't. No don't make me.' By now their foreheads were touching, their eyes staring deep into the others. 'Please' Rose begged, her face tilted so that their mouths were mere millimetres apart and the Doctor could feel her shallow breath hot on his own

cool lips. 'I promise' He breathed as he finally brought their lips together. 'I promise' he muttered as he kissed her again and again, chastely at first but soon longer and harder, he could feel her kissing back, searching for something within him. He could feel the need he had for her reciprocated, feel her hands roam his body, grab at his belt, as he slowly eased her out of her clothes. He threaded his hands through hers and started to pull her towards his bedroom. Every few steps they paused sharing more feverish kisses. He didn't know what would happen in the morning, if they'd regret it, if things would change but he didn't care. He needed her now, needed to feel alive, needed to make her alive, give himself over to her, show her how much he cared. Things might change in the morning but for now they were both alive and that was all that mattered.


End file.
